Secret's Concealed
by LilibethAriel
Summary: Alice Cullen;a shy girl who doesn't socialize.When her adopted parents force her to dorm things change. She can't keep her past safe anymore.What happens when Alice meets Jasper? Will he help her open up and become the girl she really is?When Alice's biological family find her and want revenge, Alice is torn. Keep her friends in the dark or tells them what happened to her. All SM!


Dad drove up to the large school. A small shiver went down my spine as I looked at the giant buildings. Mom and Dad had told me that I had to dorm at least one year at my high school. It was a boarding school that I was joining this year. I had tried to fight my way out of it, but it was no use. Dad thought it would be good for me, since I had been isolated most of my childhood. "Ready Alice?" Dad asks, he looks at me. I nod, not trusting my voice. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out. Are you here? - Edward Yeah, just got here. I'll come to help you get your stuff. - Edward Thanks. Mom and Dad, commonly known as Carlisle and Esme, got out of the car. I slowly followed them. I saw Edward walking over to us, he was a junior here. He was talking to someone else, one of his friends. I didn't remember his name. They were laughing. Edward spots me and smiles. I couldn't return the smile, so I just looked down at the floor. I did want to go to college, but I didn't want to stay in a dorm. I was scared to be away from Mom and Dad and there was no way I would ever be able to dorm with Edward. School policies. Dad comes over to me, he hands me a my backpack and my purple suitcase. "Esme and I will grab your boxes." "Thanks Dad." I murmur. Edward reached us. "Hey." "Hi" I say. "You are Alice!" Edward's friend says. "I'm Emmett." he extends his hand, I almost didn't want to take it but that wouldn't be a very good first impression. I tentatively touched his large hand, shaking it. "So, freshmans usually don't get invited to the parties, but since you have inside friends here, you'll be alerted whenever something cool is happening." I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. "Edward, come help us." Mom says. Edward goes over to the trunk, he pulls out one of my suit cases. I didn't bring too much. Two small suitcases, a backpack, and a few small boxes. "Wow, this is all you brought?" Emmett asks. "You realize that you are going to be here for an entire year, right?" I don't say anything again. Emmett was probably going to think I was a mute, deaf, or just socially awkward. "Come on, you are already checked in." Edward tells me. Emmett was holding one of my boxes, Edward was holding another one and he was pulling my suitcase. I was holding my backpack and one of my suitcases. "Room three-oh-two." Mom hugs me. "We'll come visit on the weekend, okay?" "Remind me again why I have to dorm. We live ten minutes away!" I say. "Alice," Mom says gently. "You know why. Just try it for a few weeks, if it is too hard you can come home." I nod. Mom and Dad get into the car, driving away. We start toward the building, I followed behind Edward and Emmett. "Hey! Edward, I had no idea you liked purple suitcases." Someone yells, running over to us. "Funny." Edward grins. "Helping my sister move in." The boy looks over at me. "Hey," "Hi." I murmur. He grins at me. "I'm Ben and you are Alice right?" "Yeah." I didn't say anything more. Ben turned and started talking to Edward. We reached the room. Edward opens the door with my key. "Oh, hey guys." There was already two girls inside. The one who had talked was a brunette with long hair, she had soft brown eyes and ivory skin. Besides her was a blonde girl, her hair was long and wavy. She had blue eyes with a tinge of violet. She was nothing but pure beauty. "Emmett!" The blonde grins. "Rose." Emmett says. "Bella, this is Edward's sister. Alice." The two girls looked at me, I turned away from their gazes, staring at the floor. "We already unpacked, but we can move if you'd like. You have the bed next to the window." Bella tells me. "Thanks." I mutter. Edward and Emmett put my stuff there. "Here is your key and schedule." Edward says. "Today you need to go to the library to get your ID. I am in room four hundred if you need something." Emmett, Ben, and Edward leave. I looked at Edward worriedly, I was never going to survive. I walk over to my bed, putting my stuff on it. "I am Bella." The brunette says, extending her hand. I take her hand, shaking it hesitantly. "Do you need help unpacking?" "No." I say. "Okay. I needed to head to the library and get a few books, you are welcome to come with me or meet me there when you finish unpacking." Her welcomingness made me feel quilty for being slightly cold to her. "I am fine, thanks." "Alright then." Bella smiles, unfazed by my tone. She leaves quietly. "You know, you don't have to be so mean." Rose says. "I get that you don't want to be here and all, but can you try to be nice?" "You don't understand." I hiss. I drop my backpack on my bed. "Alice, being in a dorm isn't so bad. Edward told us that you were scared and he asked us to try to help you out." I gritted my teeth. Edward and I were going to have a long talk. Rosalie takes my suitcase, opening it. She starts putting my clothes in the dresser. "I can do that." I say. "Yeah, I know. But I am doing it." Rosalie tells me. I start hanging my clothes up in the closet and putting my stuff away. "So, do you want to go to college?" Rosalie asks. I nod. "What's do you want to major in?" "Fashion design and modeling." I tell her. Rosalie looks over me with a raised eyebrow. "What?" "Nothing, I just don't see you as a fashion designer. I mean, with the exception of all your designer clothes. I am into some of these designers also." Rosalie picks up one of my shirt. "I love, love, love Carry Sonnerson. She is like the altime best fashion designer." "I want to get an internship at her agency." I say with a small smile. "I sketch my own designs and sometimes I get them made." "That is so awesome!" Rosalie says, her eyes bright. "I think this is the most you have spoken in the hour you have been here." I smile slightly. "Can I see some of your sketches?" "Uh.." I had never shown anyone my sketches except for Mom. "Oh, I am sorry." Rosalie says, sensing my discomfort. "I didn't mean to intrude on your stuff, I mean you don't have to show me them if you don't want. I get that." I just nod, closing my closet doors. After I finish unpacking I got my ID and then returned to my room. I sat down on my bed with my sketchbook, sketching some new designs for clothes. "Alice, there is a party tonight! Wanna go?" "No thanks." I mutter. "Oh, come on! You can wear one of these." Rosalie says, pointing to the dresses in my closet. "This is Verna Vigur." Rosalie gasps, pulling out one of my dresses. "Where did you get this? I heard that his line was only available in France!" "And France is where I got it." I snap, grabbing the dress from her. Rosalie leaves a little while later. I stand up, going outside. I go upstairs to Edwards dorm. I knocked on the door. I heard laughing and then the door opened. A man I knew was standing there, well not a man...I didn't get to evaluate him before he opened the door wider. "You're looking for Edward, aren't you?" He asks with a small smile. I nod shyly. "He actually just went down to the library. Do you want to stay here and wait? I don't know how long he will be." "No." I say. "Thanks though." "Hey, Alice. I needed to get a book for a class, want me to show you the way?" I debated for a second, I really needed to talk to Edward. "Yes please." He comes outside, closing the door. We go down the hallway. "I am Jasper by the way." He says. I didn't say anything. We go downstairs and to another building to the library. Jasper POV I lead Alice to the library. She was abnormally quiet. She was quite beautiful and tiny. When we got to the library I could see Edward sitting on one of the tables looking over a piece of paper. Alice ran over to him and hit his shoulder. "I suppose you have a good reason for hitting me." Edward says, not looking up. "No Edward, you had better have a good reason for telling Rosalie that I didn't want to be here!" Alice was angry, her voice dripped with venom. I didn't see Alice as that type of person, an angry person. "You don't Alice, we all know it." Edward looked at her this time. "You guys are crazy! I will not last here for more than a week." Alice snaps. "You are going to try! You have spent your entire childhood isolated in windowless rooms Alice, try to live here for more than a few weeks." Edward stands up, picking up the pile of books he had. "Did you think I wanted to have an isolated childhood, Edward?! I didn't choose my parents or my life!" "Bring this up with Mom and Dad, okay? I wasn't the one who made the decision." "But are older, you can convince them." Alice says. "Maybe they are right, you need to be out." "No I don't!" Edward walks away and Alice follows him. I go over to the table that Rosalie was sitting on. "What happened to Alice?" I ask. "I don't know. Bella said that Edward is very protective of their pasts. He only told Bella what happened to him a little while ago, but he made her swear not to tell anyone." Rosalie says. "Alice is kind of cute." I say. "Ew! That is my roommate, okay!" Rosalie says, shaking her head at me. Alice POV That night it took me a long time to fall asleep. When I finally did I woke up several times during the night with nightmares from when I still lived with my biological parents. Eventually I just got up, going to the bathroom, and took a shower. After I finish and return to bed. But I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning. Four Hours Later The alarmed blaired in my ears. I open my eyes, sitting up. It was 6:30. I had classes in forty five minutes. I get out of bed, grabbing my toiletries. I go to the bathroom, washing up. Rosalie and Bella were just getting up when I came out. I go to my dresser, grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt. I use my closet as a changing room. After I finish I brush my hair and pull on a sweater and my sneakers. "Wow, you get ready super quickly." Rosalie tells me. I glance at the time, it had only been twenty minutes. I shrug. "I've have a lot of practice." I grab my bag, leaving the dorm. It was just the crack of dawn when I walked outside. I could see just a few students out. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were on one of the picnic tables on the lawn. They were joking around. I walk over to them. "Hey." Emmett grins. "Edward, I need to talk to you." I say, my voice angered. I still wasn't over what had happened the other day. Edward had been acting like a jerk and he knew it. "Alice-" Edward starts. "Now!" I snap. Edward sighs, getting up. He follows me away from his friends. "Alice, I don't see what the big fuss is about." Edward says. "If you want to get out of here, just prove to Mom and Dad that you can't stay." "How do I do that?" I ask, my voice helpless. "You can figure it out." Edward tells me. "And honestly, you are being a little dramatic. You are stronger than you think." I raise an eyebrow. "Breaking someone's nose does not count." Edward rolls his eyes. "That's physically. Try to get to know Bella." "You're girlfriend? Hell no." I say. "Rosalie? She is into designer stuff." "Yeah, just cause she knows two designers from my closet does not mean I am going to spill my life to her ears." "You are being too picky, you know that right? What is wrong with this school?" "Does Cynthia Brandon ring a bell? Maybe my therapist was right, I do belong in a mental hospital." I hiss, about to walk away. Edward grabs my arm, stopping me. "What are you talking about?" He demands. "Mom and Dad were talking about changing my therapist. She said that I was crazy and I needed help." "Who is Cynthia Brandon?" "She is my sister." I mutter. "Alice, why didn't you tell them?" Edward demands. I look down. "Because my therapist said I needed to face my fears already." "Call Mom and Dad, tell them. I swear they will let you off the hook." "Edward, come on. We need to go to class." Emmett calls. "What class do you have first?" Edward asks me. "Psychology one-oh-one." "Alright, let's go. Jasper has that class and we pass it to get to our classes." Edward walks with me back to our friends. I walk quietly behind them, barely registering what they were talking about. Something about a new assignment in History that none of them wanted to do and were contemplaing paying a nerd to do it for them. We walk straight to the classroom where psychology was being held. Jasper and I go inside. "Come sit with me." Jasper says. I follow him to a seat. We sit down, I take out my book and my notebook. Someone taps my shoulder. I look up to see cold, dark eyes. The face was long, angular. Full lips, arched eyebrows, long straight black hair. "Hey," she says. It was almost a sneer. "you're in my seat." "There are other seats." I say. "Exactly," the girl snaps. "Settle down!" A voice yells. I look to my front, the professor was standing up. The girl sits in the chair next to me, three others on her right kicking the residents out of their seats and sitting down. The girl sitting next to me leans close to my ear. "You know, you remind me of my younger sister. She was so stupid that she got herself put into a mental hospital. Before that she was my slave," I stiffen slightly. "Sometimes think poor Mary Alice Brandon just to get a good laugh." The girl pulls away, laughing. I was frozen, fear prickled through me. "The seats you are sitting in will be yours for the year..." I heard the words and almost screamed. I wanted to attack the person who said it, but that was the professor and that would land me in jail. "Alice, are you okay?" Jasper asks. I nod slowly. I tried to unfreeze myself and focus on what the professor was saying, but I couldn't. I kept sneaking glances at the smug girl besides me. When the class was over, I literally ran out of the building. I bumped into someone and fall back. I look up, I had bumped into Edward. "Okay, I am assuming you don't like psychology." Jasper says, walking out of the building. "Edward, take me home!" I say, my voice weak and terrified. "Please, I told you I couldn't stay here." "What happened?" Edward asks. The class was filtering out. "Wow, you are exactly like her! Klutz and all." I heard the familiar voice. I close my eyes. "Come on, Alice." Jasper says. "Alice?" The girl scoffs, narrowing her eyes. "Short for Alison." Edward says. "Hmm, I thought." The girl shrugs, walking away with her friends. "Do you have a middle name or something?" "Yes." I mutter. I had worked over this plan a thousand times with Edward. "Helena." I hated the name and because of that, Edward figured it would be perfect. Cynthia laughs. "Your parents were freaks to name you that." "Believe me, I know." my voice was cold, I wasn't referring to my adoptive parents, I was pretty much just lashing out on my biological ones. Edward helps me up. "So, Alison." Jasper says. "What was that about?" 


End file.
